Fate the reality of fantasy
by Hikari294
Summary: La vida de Rin Tohsaka da un giro inesperado cuando se ve envuelta en un plan para impedir una catástrofe mundial, aún más grande que la mismísima guerra por el santo grial, un viaje que la hará descubrirse a sí misma en un mundo donde la fantasía va más allá de la realidad.
1. El principio del fin

**Fate/ the reality of fantasy**

 _ **La Historia tiene lugar después de lo ocurrido en la línea de Fate/Unlimited Blade Works.**_

 _ **Esta Historia no persigue fines de lucro y respeta los derechos de autor correspondientes**_.

* * *

" _Haz siempre lo que temas hacer"_

 **-Ralph Waldo Emerson-**

 **Capítulo 1: El principio del fin.**

Era gris, el cielo en horizonte, igual que el degradado de una acuarela negra que se difuminaba sobre un lienzo. Así era la imagen que contemplaba desde una de las transitadas calles de Londres, a pesar del frio que con cada brisa revolvía sus largos cabellos castaños y de la muy suave pero insistente lluvia que ya le parecía inquietante. El clima era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba de aquella capital Europea, pues desde que se acento allí por primera vez, le desagrado los repentinos cambios climáticos todos los días. Ya de eso habían pasado ocho años, ocho años con muchos altos y bajos, de mucho aprendizaje en las artes mágicas, de logros reconocidos en la asociación de magos, de viajes alrededor del mundo con un acompañante muy especial y de un solitario regreso a lo que ahora era su casa.

Suspiro y miro de nueva cuenta el reloj en su muñeca, marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, y ya comenzaba a exasperarse, nunca había sido muy paciente con las cosas de todas formas, trato de relajarse y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo de terciopelo rojo, abrazándose un poco a si misma mientras exhalaba con fuerza, ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía hambre, pues no había almorzado de la forma más adecuada, además ningún taxi pasaba por allí, y la verdad era que no estaba de humor para tomar el subterráneo a esas horas, por lo que decidió caminar unas cuadras más esperando que la suerte la acompañara si se esforzaba un poco más.

En Japón todo era más fácil, extrañaba su hogar, sobre todo en este tipo de ocasiones, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba volver, aunque nunca lo admitiría a viva voz, todo en su tierra natal le abriría una herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar a duras penas y además todavía tenía un asunto importante en Londres. Desmantelar por completo la guerra del Santo grial, y ya estaba muy cerca de cumplir su objetivo, pronto se cumplirían los diez años desde la última guerra, y evitaría a toda costa que comenzara una nueva, ya contaba con el apoyo de varias facciones en la asociación, y se había ganado la confianza política de varias familias de magos de elite, cada día iba a la Torre del reloj y cumplía con competencia las obligaciones políticas y administrativas que se le atribuían a su nuevo cargo en la asociación.

Se había esforzado en esos dos últimos años para llegar a una posición importante en la asociación, donde no todo era como se aparentaba, a Rin Tohsaka la asociación de magos se le asemejaba a una jungla salvaje, donde solo los fuertes podían sobrevivir devorándose a los más pequeños y débiles, una ideología que no compartía en lo más mínimo y que buscaría cambiar algún día.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba bordeando el Támesis, ahora en la avenida principal, varias personas se detenían en la aceras para conversar y admirar el paisaje, mientras ella seguía su camino y divisaba al otro lado del rio, no muy lejos, la Torre del reloj de donde había salido ya hace unas horas, ahora solo se dirigía a casa para descansar luego de un día bastante pesado. Se detuvo dispuesta a orillarse apero cuando se movió de nueva cuenta se paralizo... Una prensión avasallante en su pecho le cortó la respiración de improvisto, en sus oídos un pitido repentino la desconcertó y sintió su boca realmente seca durante segundos, sus piernas perdían fuerzas y sentía como la bilis quería ascender hasta su garganta, pero tan repentinamente como llego esa sensación, se esfumo, todo en un mínimo instante.

Jadeante y alerta giro sobre sus pies observando con inquietud su alrededor, en toda su vida nunca había sentido algo parecido, y estaba muy segura de que se trataba de una clase de magia oscura peligrosa e intimidante de sobremanera, nerviosa revolvió en sus bolsillos buscando una joya mágica, un instinto básico para sentirse preparada ante un ataque sorpresa, pero no había nada anormal a su alrededor. Las personas, pasaban tranquilamente dirigiéndole miradas de reojo, segura de que notaban su consternación intento mantenerse serena y enderezarse mientras que se pasaba un mechón de sus cabellos detrás la oreja e inspeccionaba de manera más calculada y fría su entorno, pero no había nada fuera de lugar, frunció el ceño frustrada, mientras el sonido vibrante de su móvil demandaba su atención.

Soltó la joya aun dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y se dispuso a buscar el teléfono en su bolso, cuando estuvo al alcance de su mano logro divisar la pantalla, lo cual la desconcertó al ver "número desconocido", con una mueca algo extraña atendió la llamada.

—¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

—¿Eres... Rin Tohsaka?—pregunto una voz masculina jadeante, como si intentara recuperar el aliento.

—¿Quién habla? —repitió desconfiada.

—Eres tu... debes ser tu... Tienes que venir a la Torre del reloj... Están, están activando el cristal. —la voz sonaba asustada y le costaba un gran esfuerzo pronunciar correctamente las palabras.

—Oye ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿De qué cristal estás hablando?

—Debes venir a la Torre... Tienes que impedirlo Tohsaka, si llegan activarlo será el fin de toda humanidad. —la voz se cortó con un sonido gutural y grave, supuso que aquel hombre se estaba ahogando o algo parecido. —Nuestras almas, las alma de todos... Sera el fin.

—De verdad no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, colgare si no me dices quién demonios eres. —respondió exasperada hablando en un tono más fuerte de lo habitual.

—En la torre de reloj, en el sótano... Debajo de todo... hay esta cristal, yo... Necesito ayuda... Vienen por mí. —la voz de aquel hombre sonaba débil como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—Se acabó.

—Soy Lord El-Melloi II. —le corto la voz masculina con desespero mientras se escuchaban ruidos a la distancia. —Se nos acaba el tiempo Tohsaka.

—Lord El-Melloi II. —repitió ella sin poder creérselo. —Pe...pero ¿de qué me está hablando? —su interrogante no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Lord. —repitió, pero rápidamente callo al escuchar los sonidos discordantes y estremecedores del otro lado del auricular, hasta que el pitido uniforme del teléfono móvil le indico que la llamada había finalizado.

Confundida como estaba miro el teléfono incrédula durante unos segundos y luego se volvió para observar la Torre del reloj, donde nada parecía diferente, se extrañó y preocupo de igual forma, Lord El-Melloi II nunca la había llamado a su teléfono móvil, pues no existía una confianza tal para llagar a compartir una amistosa conversación telefónica, pero él era un gran aliado en su lucha en la asociación, y se le había escuchado realmente mal, algo sin duda debía estar pasando, pero dudo enseguida, ella habría de estar enterada si algo se le salía de las manos a la asociación, de cualquier manera no perdía nada en ir y echar un vistazo, además estaba cerca de allí.

Emprendió camino a la torre a grandes zancadas casi trotando, a pesar de sus largas botas de cuero, pues si aquel hombre sonaba tan mal, debía ser por algo. Se detuvo cuando vio un taxi cerca, y espero a que este se aparcara, de pronto una sensación de mareo la inundo y todo pareció moverse, como un pequeño balanceo, sorprendida jadeo por lo bajo cuando el taxi se paraba frente a ella y se movía levemente cuando abría la puerta del auto.

—Buenas Tardes señorita, apresure o este temblor la hará caerse. —dijo el chofer en un tono que parecía una mezcla de cordialidad con apuro.

—Si... Necesito llegar rápido a la Torre del Reloj. —se apresuró a montarse y cerrar la puerta tras sí, ya ganándole un poco los nervios... ese temblor no fue por causa de la naturaleza.

* * *

El teléfono había caído estrepitosamente al piso cortando toda comunicación, sus manos temblorosas y empapadas de sangre buscaron remediar el daño ocasionado, pero más temprano que tarde entendió que no había solución para aquella maraña de tornillos y cables dispersos que ahora era teléfono, rechisto con fastidio y una punzada de dolor en su costado izquierdo le hizo fruncir el ceño, rápidamente llevo sus manos allí para seguir intentando magia curativa, pero no parecía surtir efecto, pues se sentía apunto de desmayarse, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero el dolor constérnate de su costado lo mantenía a la orilla de la deriva y desde lo más profundo de su ser lo agradecía, no era el momento para perder el conocimiento.

Se acomodó como pudo, recostando su peso al pie del escritorio tratando de no seguir tendido en el piso. Al incorporarse precariamente pudo ver el rastro de sangre que había dejado su paso hasta la oficina que ocupaba en la torre, y en cuyo escritorio relucía su título en una pequeña y reluciente placa de oro, "Lord El-Melloi II" y en ese instante entendió porque sentía que sus neuronas se desvanecían en el aire: Se estaba desangrando, le costaba respirar, le dolía y escocia horrores su costado, debía tratarse de un corte bastante serio, un corte que hubiera sido letal de no haberse protegido.

Sus cálculos habían fallado, lo cual le sorprendió, estaba seguro que su barrera mágica soportaría el golpe y tendría escasos segundos para contratacar, pero no fue así, aquel golpe había sido fuerte y rápido, tan rápido que era totalmente antinatural, incluso con magia, nadie llegaría a esa velocidad, el problema era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que la herida se trataba de un corte y el sujeto que lo ataco, no tenía ningún tipo arma blanca en sus manos. Lo recordaba bastante bien, era un tipo de estatura promedio, físicamente fuerte de piel tostada por el sol cubierta por algunas marcas, cabellos azabaches al igual que sus ojos, el resto de su cara cubierta por un trozo de tela negra, vistiendo únicamente unos holgados pantalones negros con un montón de cadenas de oro en su pecho y en sus muñecas relucían grilletes.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, su cabeza apenas lograba asimilarlo, todas sus sospechas y preocupaciones estaban en la dirección correcta desde un principio, y por asares del destino él se encontraba en el lugar y momento perfecto para impedir que sucediera esa catástrofe humana, pero en su estado ya todo le parecía perdido. Todas las personas de la torre estaban inconscientes cuando el arribo a ella, a escondidas había seguido a los invasores al subterráneo, a esa clase de guarida, había descubierto el plan, pero el también había sido descubierto, por lo que se había convertido en el siguiente objetivo, y ahora se encontraba en medio de un juego del gato y ratón.

Aun en su estado era evidente que el corría con una ventaja, conocía la torre del reloj mejor que nadie, así que no dudo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para pedir ayuda, no duraría mucho más tiempo consciente, por lo que debía dejarle una última oportunidad a Tohsaka. Con el mayor y último de sus esfuerzos estiro su mano llena de sangre y comenzó a garabatear sobre el suelo de madera fina, dejando tras si una caligrafía estropeada por sus leves espasmos articulares, estaba al límite, el dolor estaba desapareciendo, los oídos le zumbaban armónicamente y cuando alzo la vista vio una pequeña figura en el marco de la puerta, tan pequeña que parecía un niño, pero esta vez sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, no podía moverse de ningún modo.

La pequeña figura se desdibujaba más a medida que se aproximaba, y una mínima parte de su cerebro le envió un mensaje de alerta ante esta nueva presencia tan pequeña físicamente, pero sorprendentemente grande en poder mágico.

Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña, no más de cinco años, pero que estaba dotada de una gracia sobrenatural, sus grandes ojos verdes le atravesaron el alma, se sintió hipnotizado, mientras aquella niña se acercaba más y con su regordeta y pequeña mano tocaba su costado herido. Pronto todo volvía, el dolor, la fatiga, el ardor, sentía como el sudor le escurría por la nuca, y como su cabello se le pegaba al rostro, volvía sentir el aire con fuerza en sus pulmones, jadeo, alejándose rápidamente de la niña.

Lo estaba curando. La examino con el ceño fruncido, mientras que ella le sostenía la mirada como a la expectativa de la situación, como esperando que lo asimilara, que aceptara su presencia. Desconcertado noto como ella también tenía unos grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas, mientras se agachaba terminando la frase con sus deditos llenos de su sangre, cuando termino lo miro haciendo un gesto inocente hacia la puerta, sin entender, miro el suelo, en el cual relucían dos tipos de caligrafías.

—"El cristal del pecado debe ser destruido... Ellos tienen una llave... Las almas serán consumidas". —claramente ese había sido su mensaje, pero más abajo continuaba con una escritura diferente.

—"Solo puede destruirse desde adentro, vamos, nos esperan... Debes llamar a Iskander".

Tan solo cuando ella tomo uno de sus dedos entres sus pequeñas manos reacciono, aun perplejo se paró y siguió a la niña.

* * *

Andaba sigilosa por los pasillos de la torre, rebuscando entre los cuerpos esparcidos a alguien consiente, no había subido muchos pisos de cualquier forma así que se encontraba en el piso de la entrada principal de la torre, donde los rastros de sangre en las paredes y en el suelo eran evidentes pero no abundaban. Evitaba con facilidad a los cazadores, con pasos ligeros y escondiéndose con ayuda de la mueblería del lugar. Giro a su derecha y se escondió en esa esquina, cuando el segundo temblor la desestabilizo, pero estuvo mas que atenta cuando escucho un quejido por lo bajo, alguien estaba cerca.

Espero alerta mientras sentía aquella presencia acercarse por su lado opuesto, la adrenalina en su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestarse mientras esperaba expectante, y apenas vio una figura roja y con larga cabellera la tomo del brazo con fuerza doblándoselo hacia atrás mientras le tapaba la boca con su otra mano para evitar que emitiera cualquier clase de sonido que la delatara, en una especie de llave por la espalda. Lo noto, Era una chica, una maga.

La vio moverse rápido y sacar unas gemas de su bolsillo, por lo que rápidamente la estampo contra la pared, haciendo que aquellas piedras preciosas se esparcieran con un repiqueteo sordo en el suelo, al ritmo de los temblores, que parecían hacerse mas fuerte a cada segundo, la chica de repente desprendió un brillo verdoso de su cuerpo y le encesto un codazo en el costado, alejándola con fuerza, cayendo al suelo que ahora parecía resquebrajarse, sorprendida busco la salida al sótano, pasando de su oponente, tenía que apresurarse, pronto sucedería.

—¿Que mierda es lo que sucede? —pregunto con voz fiera la chica de las gemas al caer sobre sus rodillas por la fuerza del movimiento.

—Por fin te encontré. —se escuchó una voz masculina desde el final del pasillo, lo reconoció al instante, era Noah, y el... las mataría a ambas.

—Corre. —dijo con pánico impreso en su voz.

—¿Por qué debería de obedecerte? ¿Y quién demonios son ustedes? —interrogo la castaña confundida, mirando en ambas direcciones.

Sin dar respuesta se paró como pudo y tomo a la chica del brazo con fuerza, la jalo para que siguiera sus pasos hasta el sótano. Justo cuando cruzaban a su izquierda fueron atacadas por una docena de esferas de energía, que lograron evadir con dificultad, para correr apresuradamente a las escaleras que daban directo al sótano.

—¿Quien se cree ese sujeto? Debemos detenerlo. —dijo la chica del abrigo rojo. —Y suéltame —termino jalando su brazo con brusquedad pero sin detenerse.

—No somos rivales para él. —Contesto la otra únicamente con apuro. —Debemos llegar al cristal ya.

—Y dale con el Cristal. —pronuncio la castaña entre dientes más para sí misma que otra cosa, para después vociferar alto. —¿Qué pasa con este supuesto Cristal?

—El cristal del pecado ha sido activado, va absorber todas las almas de este mundo, nos matara a todos, dejando solo el cascaron de nuestros cuerpos. —termino petulante la primera chica, corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras ojeaba atrás cada tres segundos.

—El cristal que está en el sótano.-afirmo la chica de rojo. —Pero... ¿Quién inicio todo esto?

—No lo sé, pero me hago una idea. Un arma súper secreta escondida debajo del edificio donde habitualmente se reúnen las familias de magos más poderosas, la torre del reloj está llena de gente corrupta.

—No sabes nada sobre...

—Se mucho más de lo que debería sobre las familias magos elite. Rin Tohsaka.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —interrogo la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

—Te escuche hablar con aquel hombre por teléfono, ya deben estar dentro.

—Maldita perra. —sorprendió la grave voz masculina más cerca de lo esperado.

Ambas se tensaron, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Rin quien se giró sobre sus pies y arrojo tres gemas verdes que explotaron en el aire cuando apenas diviso la figura de aquel hombre, la otra chica logro abrir la puerta del sótano y se abrieron paso entre los escombros que caían de todas direcciones.

La sala frente a ellas era majestuosa, tan grande e imponente como toda la arquitectura que le daba forma a la torre, pero en el centro de esta había un cristal enorme que resplandecía con fuerza e intermitencia, el cristal estaba conectado tanto al suelo como al techo a través de tubos metálicos fluorescentes que formaban signos tribales como halos de luz perdiéndose en las paredes, Rin observo aquella escena petrificada y tuvo la misma sensación que minutos atrás, una presión insoportable sobre su pecho.

—Seremos absorbidos por el cristal... Dentro de este... Mundo o realidad alterna, tendremos que buscarlo y destruirlo... So -solo así salvaremos a toda esta gente inocente. —pronuncio con dificultad la chica.

Rin se encontraba en shock, escuchando y a la vez no las instrucciones de aquella desconocida, pronto sus rodillas flaquearon y una fuerza descomunal la atrajo al hacia el suelo, como si la misma tierra quisiera tragársela, estrellando su cara directamente contra uno de los tubos sobresalientes del piso, al tiempo que veía como una niña y Lord El-Melloi II se acercaban de la nada, y la pequeña se adelantaba a su encuentro.

—T- tu nombre, dime tu nombre. —grito Tohsaka mientras veía a la chica tratar de moverse, hacia los recién llagados.

—Deirdre, mi nombre es Deirdre. —grito la chica sin mirarla, estirando sus brazos a la pequeña, llamándola —Ciara, vamos Ciara solo un poco más.

La mano regordeta de Ciara fue tomada con fuerza por Deirdre, y la luz del cristal los cegó absorbiendo todo a su paso.

* * *

La suave brisa golpeo su rostro con delicadeza, pero aunque se tratara de una simple caricia, esto la afecto, la piel de su rostro estaba súper sensible y le dolía la cabeza, sentía como si le hubieran martillado contra un muro en repetidas ocasiones, se movió un poco, todavía con los ojos cerrados y súbitamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre pasto, todo a su alrededor olía a tierra húmeda y madera, por lo que abrió sus ojos lentamente y se incorporó sobre sus codos aun confundida, percibió al instante que era de noche y se encontraba en una especie de bosque. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Por fin despiertas... Master. O debería llamarte... Rin.

Esa voz, era una voz que conocía a la perfección, la que le llama todas las noches en su sueños, una voz que adoraba escuchar, grave y neutral, que se había comprometido a superar, pero que ahora destruía todas sus armaduras y la dejaba expuesta a sus sentimiento, se giró a su llamado sin saber sin reír o llorar, tan solo una palabra escapo de labios al verlo.

—Archer...

* * *

 **Hola gente sensualonaaaa, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic, bueno les cuento que soy nueva en este fandom, y la verdad es que estoy obsesionada con el universo de fate desde que me vi el primer anime, tenía que subir esta historia como sea, no me perdonaría a mí misma si no lo hiciera, aunque tenía la regla de no subir otro fic hasta terminar el anterior, pero mi amor por esta historia me pudo, y bueno a mis seguidores de Babilonia les digo que no se preocupen pronto actualizare esa historia.**

 **La verdad también estoy muy agradecida con mi hermosa amiga _Liv-Scarlett_** **que me animo a subirla, mi bella Killua tu aporte aquí fue indispensable, de verdad espero que les guste, y acepto todo tipo de opiniones, aunque claramente este primer capítulo fue más bien como una intro, besos para todos y espero actualizar pronto**.


	2. El árbol caído

**Fate/ the reality of fantasy**

 _ **La Historia tiene lugar después de lo ocurrido en la línea de Fate/Unlimited Blade Works.**_

 _ **Esta Historia no persigue fines de lucro y respeta los derechos de autor correspondientes**_.

* * *

 **"El único símbolo de superioridad que conozco, es la bondad"**

 **-Ludwig Van Beethoven-**

 **Capítulo 2: El árbol caído**.

—Archer...

Él estaba allí, tan exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio en esa colina pintada con los colores naranjas del ocaso, en esa ocasión él le sonreía, excepto que ahora no lo hacía como lo solía hacerlo Shirou, si no que la miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo invoco. Sentado a unos metros de ella a la raíz del árbol que los cubría a ambos en lo alto y que filtraba algunos destellos de luz plateada, aquellos que eran tan típicos de la luna. Rin podía distinguir su cabello blanco como la nieve, su traje negro y rojo que resaltaba su piel morena, el destello en sus ojos grises tan diferentes a los de Shirou pero a la misma vez tan desconcertantes; curiosidad, cinismo, sarcasmo, y ese toque de esperanza e ilusión, todo estaba allí en sus ojos tal como recordaba.

Se sentía incapaz de hacer algún movimiento o decir otra palabra, solo podía sentir que el corazón se le encogía dentro de su pecho y a la vez repercutía en su cuerpo como un tambor, a su alrededor todo brillaba con una sensación de irrealidad terrible, con esfuerzo se terminó de incorporar lentamente hasta quedar sentada con la mirada fija en él, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un escozor permanente en el rostro, le ardía terriblemente la mejilla izquierda, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.

—Archer. —su voz se escuchó distante y confusa como si hablara bajo un montón de sabanas — ¿Cómo es que...?

El frunció el ceño y en un rápido y agraciado movimiento se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, podía escuchar su respiración, tan tranquila como solía ser, imperturbable, también pudo detallar su rostro, y sintió como si una mano desgarradora le apretara el corazón casi burlándose de ella, porque en ese instante se dio cuenta de que él era real y estaba allí junto a ella.

—Rin dime ¿qué está pasando?.— le pregunto todavía con el ceño fruncido y con el peso de su mirada inquisidora sobre su rostro.

—No lo sé, siento que todo me da vueltas y que todo brilla. — apunto esquivando su mirada para mirar al alrededor, confundida.

—Todo brilla Rin. —asevero el moreno.

Ella lo miro de nueva cuenta interrogante y luego a su alrededor, todo brillaba con un leve destello plata, verde, azul hasta llegar a unos tonos amarillentos, como en los bosques de sus cuentos de hadas. La poca luz que llegaba a ese bosque a través de los árboles se juntaba con los pequeños cristales que florecían de la tierra como plantas y se mezclaban con los árboles, la madera que se desprendía de los mismos y el pasto verde bajo su cuerpo, creando un ambiente irreal que nunca en su vida había visto, jadeo sorprendida ante la vista y miro de nueva cuenta a Archer.

—Estamos en el cristal. —soltó con mezcla de incertidumbre y preocupación.

—¿De qué cristal estás hablando? Estoy seguro que nos hayamos en una esfera de realidad, noto algo diferente. —Archer se interrumpió por un instante y su voz grave, calmada y calculadora, se apagó con pausa, Rin se dio cuenta que él ya estaba atando cabos en su cabeza, cuando de repente interrogo de nueva cuenta. —¿Cómo me invocaste Rin?...¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta por un instante al no saber cómo responder su última pregunta y luego un chispa de ira irracional se apodero de ella, ella nunca lo invocaría de nuevo, su historia era testigo de que Shirou Emiya la había abandonado a su suerte cuando ella había puesto todo su corazón y empeño en cumplir con la promesa que había contraído hace ocho años con el hombre que estaba frente a ella, de que lo cuidaría, de que llevaría su destino hasta un punto diferente, fuera de la desesperación y la soledad, pero fue él quien quiso la soledad, y finalmente ahí estaba recriminándole por lo que parecía una promesa rota.

—Yo no te he invocado, ni siquiera hice el ritual. —respondió cortante. —No sé dónde estamos o que está ocurriendo, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar y lo último que necesito en este momento son un montón de preguntas. —su voz sonó más histérica de lo que pretendía y con el mismo arrebato se puso de pie.

—¿Entonces por qué siento que tienes una gran influencia sobre mí? —le pregunto mientras se paraba y se ponía a su altura. —Tienes que tener un hechizo de comando.

Era tan alto como recordaba, pero ella también había crecido y ahora su cabeza le llegaba a la altura de su hombros, y no debajo de ellos como solía ser, lo miro insegura pero pretendiendo soberbia para mostrar solidez en su presencia de mujer fuerte e independiente.

—Cautivo con facilidad. —repuso altanera.

El alzo una ceja e hizo un gesto irónico que le crispo los nervios, ¿acaso se creía capaz de burlarse de ella?, se acercó a él con los brazos en jarra en una posición de total confianza y seguridad, ya no era la misma chiquilla que se sonrojaba cada dos por tres cuando algo la intimidaba o cautivaba de cierta forma, ahora era una maga poderosa, una mujer con el mismo carácter de siempre, malgenio y confianza suficiente. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un dolor insoportable le llego al dorso de sus manos, como si las metiera en fuego y la misma vez le abrieran las venas con un filoso cuchillo, soltó un quejido lastimero.

—Rin ¿qué ocurre? —la voz de Archer se escuchó con matiz suave de preocupación, por lo que ella le tendió la manos sin dudarlo.

—Duele —se quejó mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza y apretó sus manos por puro instinto.

Y como si fuera un bálsamo, el contacto de su piel con la de ella, logro disipar el dolor poco a poco, como un fuego que dejaba de arder y del solo quedaran cenizas, suspiro aliviada y pronto noto que Archer tenía la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas, ya más centrada y con menos confusión en su cabeza podía notar la aspereza y la calidez de las manos del guerrero, eran hermosas como siempre, dedos largos y fuertes, se quedó enganchada en ese momento que tan solo duro unos segundos pues el alzaba sus manos aun entrelazadas y se las mostraba con un gesto de neutralidad indiscutida.

—Eres mi Master... Y al parecer la de alguien más también.

Rin se sorprendió al verse tatuado sobre la pálida piel del dorso de las manos los hechizos de comando, y no solo uno, tenía dos, uno en cada mano para ser exactos, pronto se sintió muy débil sin energía, como si no hubiera dormido en días por estar practicando nuevos hechizos, retiro las manos de las de Archer y dio un paso hacia atrás casi trastabillando por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es posible?... No tengo el poder mágico suficiente para invocar a dos Servents...

—Al parecer sí.

—Archer, no he invocado a ningún espíritu heroico desde hace ocho años, ni si quiera hemos realizado el contrato de Master-Servent para que sientas esa conexión... no sé lo que está sucediendo. —le dijo con sinceridad y preocupación.

—Hay algo que me perturba más que esa conexión, es evidente que no estoy aquí por tu mana...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto confundida.

—Dijiste algo de un cristal ¿a qué te refieres? —le pregunto Archer con sobriedad inspeccionando el lugar con una rápida ojeada.

—Antes de llegar aquí. —empezó con cierta duda al notar como el había cambiado de tema súbitamente, pero continuo.—Estaba en la torre del reloj un lugar que es como un instituto para educar a magos, allí al parecer escondían un enorme cristal, pude sentir una inmensa cantidad de magia oscura poderosa, desconcertante, una magia que hacía temblar los mismo cimientos de la ciudad, una chica me arrastro hasta el cristal y me dijo, que el Cristal del Pecado había sido activado, me dijo algo de que las almas de las personas serian destruidas, que tendríamos que destruirlo desde adentro. —termino con voz trémula conteniendo toda emoción para formular un plan de acción... Debía de hacer algo, no podía quedarse hay parada por siempre con Archer, habían muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Entonces esto es una especie de esfera de realidad después de todo, ese Cristal del Pecado debe de estar a la altura del santo grial para crear algo así, o puede que sea mucho más poderoso, nunca había sentido nada igual. —explico el moreno pensativo mientras fruncía el ceño era evidente que algo más le molestaba.

—Ella dijo que debíamos destruirlo, pero tal como lo planteas suena casi imposible. —repuso la castaña pensativa.

—Su nombre ¿lo sabes? —le pregunto para mirarla de nueva cuenta.

—Deirdre, estaba con una niña de nombre Ciara, debemos encontrarlas. —y su voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonó como una orden.

El la miro de tal forma, que su corazón le dio un brinco, pero casi al instante ese destello despareció cuando dio un simple asentimiento y sus ojos grises volvían a ser los de siempre, resignada cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, para cubrirse con su abrigo de terciopelo rojo de aquel viento helado que soplo repentinamente, y al notarlo en el rostro le ardió inesperadamente.

—Debió doler. —dijo el con un deje de ironía en su voz y la comisura de su labio se alzó en una media sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

Rin se avergonzó enseguida y noto como la sangre se le subía al rostro, estaba a punto de responderle para quitarle esa estúpida sonrisita del rostro cuando él se acercó, cortando la mayor distancia entre ellos y le coloco una mano en el rostro justo sobre su mejilla izquierda. El destello volvía a brillar en los ojos grises e inevitablemente ella se inclinó hacia su mano áspera y llena de calidez, una punzada de añoranza y sosiego le golpeo en la boca del estómago, mientras el ardor y la molestia en su mejilla se disipaban ante su tacto.

—Ya está. —anuncio con neutralidad y retiro su mano.

—Gracias. —su voz se escuchó en un susurro apenas audible.

—Tenemos compañía.

Archer miraba por encima de ella, a su espalda con una expresión indescifrable, por lo que se sorprendió y llena de curiosidad se volvió para observar lo que Archer llamaba "Compañía". Su boca hizo una perfecta O por la sorpresa, ante ellos una joven rubia de enormes ojos verdes, vestida con un traje azul y armadura, le sonreía cómplice, se veía tan correcta como la recordaba... bueno ¿cómo olvidarla?

—Me alegra verte de nuevo Rin Tohsaka. —le dijo con una voz tan llena de autoridad como solía ser. —Es decir Master. —corrigiéndose enseguida.

—Saber...

* * *

Se despertó por una punzada de dolor en su costado, por lo que se removió un poco para aliviar su malestar sintiendo a su pequeña hermana Ciara entre sus brazos, aliviada en espíritu abrió los ojos con cuidado y su visión estaba empañada por sus propios cabellos castaños casi del color del chocolate, tan suave y con sus ondas tan lisas y sosas como siempre, le dio poca importancia y bajo su vista para observar a su hermana que parecía estar dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud en una clara señal de que sus supociones eran correctas, por lo que con mucho cuidado la aparto un poco mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy débil, lo que era un claro indicativo de que se habían transportado a una realidad paralela, la realidad creada por magia del Cristal del pecado.

se quitó todo el cabello del rostro sin mucho cuidado, y fijo preocupada su atención en su hermana, la pobre no pudo con el "Viaje" y si ella se sentía así teniendo un cuerpo mas resiéntete, la pequeña de cinco años debía de sentirse fatal hasta que la alcanzo la inconciencia, por lo que una punzada de impotencia le revolvió el estómago, hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger a su hermana, pero no pudo salvarla de todo aquel conflicto y termino arrastrándola con ella, con cariño llevo una de sus manos a su largo cabello tan idéntico al de ella y lo aparto de su rostro lleno de pecas en los pómulos y en el puente de la nariz, era como una versión miniatura de sí misma eran idénticas excepto por los ojos, los ojos de su hermana eran verdes, como las hojas de los árboles en primavera, hermosos, enormes, expresivos, iguales a los de su padre, mientras que los de ella eran una clara evidencia de que había algo mal con ella, un ojo azul cielo como el de su madre y otro avellana, totalmente antinatural. Suspiro y miro a su alrededor mientras le acomodaba el vestido bohemio a su hermanita, suelto y suave al tacto que se le ajustaba con caucho en la cinturita.

Una vez lista se levantó mirando el bosque acristalado que las rodeaba, estaban cerca de un arroyo y se escuchaba su fluido lento y perezoso así como los grillos a la distancia, observo también el cielo lleno de estrellas que bañaba a ambas en una opaca pero hermosa luz plateada, los arboles no eran altos en esa zona y en la lejanía espesaban más y más, dejándola como en el centro de un hermoso lugar de cuento, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que ese lugar estaba maldito, de norte a sur, de este a oeste.

Se acomodó su larga y suelta falda roja, y el viento se coló por la abertura lateral de esta que iba desde sus caderas hasta el final de la tela a sus pies, cubriéndole estratégicamente debajo un short de licra negro lo bastante pequeño y cómodo para agradarle, e igualmente se acomodó su blusa gris, holgada cortada a la altura de su cintura, debajo de ella verifico el nudo en su costado hecho de la tela negra que cubría estratégicamente sus pechos y que también sobresalía en su cuello, y por último se soltó la pañoleta negra y roja que de alguna forma retenía su cabellos, apartándoselos del rostro si mucho éxito, con la pañoleta en la mano se volvió hacia el arroyo, tal vez un poco de agua fría en la cara calmara esa sensación constante de mareo y confusión.

A tres pasos del arroyo trastabillo perdiendo el equilibrio, demasiado marea como para que sus reflejos actuaran por si solos, pensó en que vendría un buen golpe por lo que cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto de frente, pero no sucedió, su cara quedo solo a unos milímetros de una pared azul y unas manos sostenían con fuerza sus brazos, deteniendo cualquier impacto.

Sobresaltada y alerta se apartó, no era una pared lo que retuvo su caída era un hombre alto, delgado, pero con una musculatura marca bajo una malla azul, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, sus facciones marcadas y el cabello azul sujeto en una cola tras la nuca se bambolea con viento, este la miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Master? —interrogo con voz expectante.

Y esa sola palabra hizo que se asqueara inmediatamente.

—No me llames así. —soltó casi involuntariamente, mirándose los grilletes aun pesados pero relucientes en sus muñecas.

—¿No has sido tu quien me ha invocado? —pregunto confundido.

—Yo no he invocado a ningún Servant. —le dijo confundida, para luego de un momento recuperar la compostura y detallarlo de pies a cabeza. —Lancer. —termino de decir al fijarse en la lanza que se materializaba en la manos de este, cautelosa lo observo hacer una mueca curiosa para luego pasar a una seriedad indescifrable, sentía como si aquel extraño de repente la evaluara con su mirada roja escarlata, y ahora con sus instintos despiertos tomo el dije de uno de sus collares con fuerza, pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron esperando un movimiento en falso que pudiera dar inicio a una batalla.

—¿Eres humana? —le pregunto el lancero de repente, mientras se fijaba en los grilletes en sus muñecas.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—respondió ella impasible, sorprendiéndose a si misma de que esa pregunta que ya se le hacía frecuente no le molestara.

—Tu poder mágico es gigantesco, no eres un humano corriente, no me extraña que también puedas invocarlo a él. —señalo tras ella con su lanza luego de moverla ágilmente en su mano.

—Esa... esa es la Gae Bolg...—menciono pensado en voz alta, señalando el arma con asombro para luego mirarlo fijamente, pasando por alto su comentario. —Eres Cú Chulainn.

—No me llames por ese nombre. —le replico sin mucho entusiasmo, solo con un deje de frustración en su voz pasándose la lanza por los hombros y colgado sus manos en ella de forma despreocupada. —Y si querías un Servant a tu lado conmigo era suficiente, creo que él hace un mal tercio.

Se quedó mirándolo desconcertada mientras que Lancer señalaba con un gesto entre divertido e irritado tras ella, rápidamente se volvió pensando en su hermanita desprotegida. Ciara comenzó a removerse y sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse somnolientos ignorante a toda la situación a su alrededor, junto a su hermana mirándola con curiosidad precavida se encontró otro hombre, este era igual de alto y atlético que Cú Chulainn, pero su porte y las facciones de su rostro lo hacían hermoso, su cabello negro alborotado por el viento complementa sus ojos que destellaban dorados y resaltaban el lunar en su mejilla y supo su nombre en ese instante pero no le importo.

—Aléjate de ella. —dijo Deirdre, y su voz se escuchó con urgencia controlada.

Y como si de una orden se tratara el otro Lancer daba un paso atrás.-No pienso hacerle daño a una niña, mi honor nunca me lo permitiría.

—Lo siento.—y esas palabras se le escaparon de sus labios antes de si quiera pensar, lo vio hacer un gesto de sorpresa por lo que decidió pasar de él y acercarse a su hermana que ya sentada se restregaba un ojo apartando el sueño. —Ciara ¿estás bien?

La pequeña alzo el rostro y asintió sonriente por lo que suspiro aliviada mientras se agachaba para tomarla de la mano ayudándola a levantarse, mientras la más pequeña miraba curiosa a los hombres junto a ellas, en la cabeza de Deirdre se apareció repentinamente la imagen de los hombres primero el moreno frente a ella y luego el peliazul las imágenes venían con un sentimiento de curiosidad que bloqueaba cualquier otra sensación que pudiera tener en ese momento.

—Ellos son Diarmuid, y... Lancer. —señalando a cada uno respectivamente, respondiéndole la pregunta a su hermana y sintiéndose terriblemente desorientada por la situación.

Miro a Ciara quien alegremente saludaba con la mano a el moreno frente a ellas, luego miro a Diamuid quien la miraba a ella y a su hermana con su hermoso rostro contraído por la confusión y luego se volvió hasta Cú Chulainn quien parecía divertido con la situación y alzaba una ceja con duda.

—Supongo ella tampoco es una niña corriente.

—Mi hermana Ciara y yo no somos simples magas. —dijo todavía sin mucha confianza.

—Es evidente. —dijo Cú Chulainn con una media sonrisa.

—No eres nuestra Master y asumo que ella tampoco lo es, tu mana no es el que me mantiene aquí, otra fuerza nos ha llamado a este mundo, y me obliga a rendirte lealtad y obediencia ¿qué clase de hechizo estas usando?—Intervino el otro lancero, con cautela y respeto.

—Yo no. —de pronto callo y soltó la mano de su hermana cuando las manos le escocieron terriblemente, jadeo de sorpresa y dolor al ver las marcas de los hechizos de comando formándose en el dorso de sus manos.

—Vas tener que explicarnos que está pasando aquí Master.

Deirdre alzo la mirada todavía jadeante y enfoco aquellos ojos rojos curiosos quedándose sin palabras; realmente ni ella misma sabía que acababa de suceder pero algo le molestaba terriblemente y si bien no era una experta en el tema de la guerra por el santo grial sabía perfectamente el objetivo de los hechizos de comando, y no le veía un uso más útil que aquel que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, pues despreciaba con todo su ser aquel trato de sirviente-amo, le asqueaba todo lo que se relacionara con la esclavitud o con aquel sentimiento de sentirse dueño de otra persona por simple deseo.

—Muy bien les diré todo lo que sé, pero antes os ordeno a ambos que nunca más en lo que les quede vida me vuelvan a llamar master. —y tan pronto como lo dijo en sus manos desaparecieron parte de los tatuajes.

—Bueno. —sonrió el peliazul con picardía.—Es toda una rareza lo que tenemos aquí.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla, señorita? —pregunto Diarmuid con sus ojos dorados destellantes.

—No me llames así, soy Deirdre nada de Master o Señorita o algún otro apodo decorativo... Simplemente Deidre y si les voy a contar todo lo que se acerca de lo que está sucediendo es porque necesito compañeros de armas, no los obligare a nada que esté en contra de su voluntad así que si al terminar mi historia deciden marcharse utilizare los hechizos de comando para dejarlos en libertad, pero si deciden luchar esta guerra a mi lado seré su igual no su ama, esto nunca estuvo en mis planes así que aprovechare la oportunidad para ganar cualquier aliado.

—Ese es un nombre muy famoso en mis tierras, supongo que no me equivoco al afirmar que naciste en Irlanda.

Ciara más alegre que de costumbre se acercó al de los ojos rojos y asintió con ganas mientras miraba con fascinación la lanza roja que sostenía con una gracia indiscutible.

—Entonces por eso sabes mi nombre. —murmuro con cierta sorpresa Diarmuid.—Te escucho Deirdre.

* * *

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban desde el balcón de piedra caliza y cerámica pulida a través de las suaves telas de seda blancas e inmaculadas le hicieron abrir los ojos, se removió y noto que se encontraba en un cama con una cómoda de las telas más suaves que había palpado desde hace mucho, la cama era enorme digna de un rey y tenía un dosel brillante e imponente, y al igual que resto de la habitación tenia detalles en oro que resplandecían como la luz del alba, se sentía lleno de vitalidad, como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, una suave carcajada se escapó de sus labios cuando se incorporó.

Desnudo como estaba no le importo, un rey tenía todas las libertades que consideraba posibles y más siendo aquel un lugar que le recordaba tanto a su lugar favorito, su gran castillo lleno sus más preciados tesoros en Babilonia. Se asomó por el gran balcón y aprecio el hermoso paisaje delante de él, una planicie verde y exuberante se extendía hasta desaparecer en el horizonte y los montañas de piedra blanca y amarillenta bordeaban el lugar mientras las aves salían cazar a sus presas en el extenso cielo cubierto por motas blancas de nubes, era hermoso, por lo que supo en ese preciso instante que ese lugar era suyo.

—Los paisajes del cristal son hermosos, pronto todo El cristal del pecado será tuyo... Rey de los héroes, Gilgamesh.

Se volvió al escuchar esa voz tan familiar surgir desde la puerta de la habitación y el corazón se le detuvo como casi nunca le había sucedido antes.

—Enkidu.

* * *

 **Bueno gente sensualona acá les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones, sean malas, buenas, tiernas, o de fan de corazón :3. Lamento muchísimo no actualizar con rapidez pero he estado algo ocupada, les digo que continuare con la historia hasta el final ya que estoy enamorada de todos los personajes de fate (amo a Archer, Gilgamesh, a mis dos bebes Lancer irlandeses, a esta enorme personalidad que le pusieron a Isakandar, y por su puesto a Rin y Arturia que me parecen personajes femeninos súper fuertes, también tengo un amor culposo por Irisviel) y de mis nuevos personajes que espero que les gusten de la misma forma o que por lo menos le hagan sentir algo, porque esa es la meta de quien escribe, hacer sentir a los lectores más apasionados, bueno aunque apenas es el comienzo de la historia y es obvio que no he mostrado todo el repertorio de personajes :3.**

 **Bueno ahora voy a dejar este lindo espacio para responder a las lindas personas que se interesan en esta historia llena de fantasía:**

 **Nat-Marie: Awwww somos muy fans de Archer, he encontrado a alguien con quien me identifico, Archer me parece un personaje súper interesante y la química tiene con Rin es asgsshajajdkfkd :3 y toda su historia juntos, amo Archer con todas sus traumas y por supuesto que hacen falta más historias de estos dos, espero que te guste este cap y disfrutes de la historia.**

 **Natsuki 1304: fsjsksjabshdhd lamento la demora pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, bueno te cuento que la razón de ser de esta historia es que deseaba explorar más de Archer y de Rin y su relación, a mí se me hizo muy triste su despedida en la línea de Rin (bueno de todas) pero en esta en especial deseaba contar más de lo que se dejó entre ver en la historia, es obvio que en un punto del tiempo Archer amo Rin.**

 **Karen Lisseth274: amiga lamento no actualizar pronto pero de verdad espero que te guste el cap, me entusiasma ver que hay gente que de verdad se emociona por mi historia, muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno gracias a todos, nos vemos en la próxima, besos.**


End file.
